


谁说两个Alpha不能在一起

by Xmenz_ADuJun



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmenz_ADuJun/pseuds/Xmenz_ADuJun
Summary: 樱木花道生贺文，校园向，ABO世界的双A恋，内含论坛体，流川枫梦遗R18预警
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi
Kudos: 4





	谁说两个Alpha不能在一起

01.

将带了一整天的眼镜摘下叠好放在枕边，伸手关掉床头柜上的小橘灯，木暮打了个哈欠，揉揉因为躺着玩手机而过度疲劳的双眼。刚才逛学校论坛时发现一个名为《两个Alpha可以在一起吗？》的求助帖，好奇心驱使他点进去看看，结果越看越不对劲，原贴描述的那两个人给他一种似曾相似的感觉，就像……就像同样身为篮球部队员的花道和流川。

在他闭上眼后足足过了二十分钟也没入睡成功，脑海里不断涌现出花道和流川平时相处的种种片段。木暮一边懊恼地感叹自己今天运动量不足才没办法一沾枕头就晕过去，一边鬼使神差地点开刚刚关闭的网页，既然怎么着都会失眠，那他再从头到尾读一遍，权当消遣。

湘北高等学校>情感>主题 

两个Alpha可以在一起吗  
【楼主】Yhhhh  
加关注  
发消息  
只看楼主 倒序阅读   
1L 如题，请问两个Alpha可以在一起吗？在线等。  
2L 哈哈抢到沙发了！楼主是Alpha吗？喜欢上另一个Alpha？  
3L 板凳是我的！两个Alpha的爱情故事，想想都刺激！  
4L 那我只好坐地板了~  
5L 来太早了，想听故事。  
6L 不是我，我朋友是个Alpha，他喜欢上另一个Alpha了，虽然他死不承认。  
7L 咦，惊现楼主！我赶上直播啦，嘿嘿。  
8L 来了兄弟，带上汽水和瓜子听你慢慢讲。  
9L 他们是同一个兴趣社团的，两人总是吵架、打架。虽然现在他们因为社团的原因收敛了很多。  
10L 这叫打是情骂是爱~~~  
11L 他们第一次见面的时候就打起来了，你一拳我一脚的，旁人拦都拦不住。  
12L “不打不相识”——流水的cp，铁打的定律。  
13L 我朋友嘴上说讨厌他，实际比谁都在意他。唉。  
14L 楼主可以讲具体一点吗？想磕糖❤  
15L 太具体的不方便透露。总之，目光会不自觉跟着那个人移动而移动，一听到别人谈论起他就竖着耳朵不错过任何消息，给那个人起了很多乱七八糟的专属绰号（一般人都不会那样叫的，也就只有他了）。  
16L 甜！  
17L 口嫌体正直，骗得了别人，却逃不过好朋友的眼睛哈哈哈哈哈。  
18L 双A就是互相欣赏又互相嫌弃、互相想要征服对方的吧！我要磕死这对！  
19L 火钳刘明O(∩_∩)O  
20L 问题是，我朋友之前喜欢过一个Omega女，是那种青春期懵懵懂懂的感情，没表白。而女孩暗恋的恰好是那个人，所以我朋友对他怎么看都不顺眼。当然那是之前的事情了。  
21L 现在，说实话，我朋友已经迷上那小子了，但他还没看清自己内心。我们探讨过这件事情，他找了些拙劣的借口，最后还以两个Alpha不可能在一起为由搪塞我。  
22L 嗐，作为朋友的你操碎了心。  
23L 我们也在屏幕前操碎了心。好想拥有一个像楼主这样的绝世好友TvT  
24L 两个Alpha应该会对彼此的信息素很排斥吧。  
25L 楼上说的对，刻在他们基因里的征服欲和控制欲会让他们本能排斥任何不臣服于自己的信息素存在。  
26L 弱弱问一句，排斥对方信息素的话还怎么在一起啊？  
27L 刚才楼主说过他朋友是喜欢另一个Alpha的吧，那就请他朋友克制一下两人相处时那种随时随地就想痛扁对方的冲动就好了。  
28L 大概不可能。  
29L 好的哈哈，当我没说。(#^.^#)  
30L 啊啊啊我来晚了，楼主我要跟你说，双A是可能的！只不过是一边做爱一边打架还是打完一场再来做的问题罢了。他们本质上都想着怎么用实力征服对方，所以无论是打架还是做爱，结果一定还是两个人谁也不服谁。  
31L 双A恋真让人搞不懂。  
32L 其实很好懂啦，你想想，两个强者在靠近对方时都压抑不住要一较高下的战斗本性，然而他们又相互爱恋着，这不就是相爱相杀吗！何况排斥信息素只是本能反应，靠近对方却是出于真正的喜欢，所以我觉得双A恋真的了不起，我太可以了！  
33L 谢谢答疑^^。  
34L 希望楼主一直跟进这件事情~  
35L 希望楼主一直跟进这件事情+1  
……  
发帖回复  
返回上一级菜单 <<首页 <上一页 下一页> 尾页>> 到第__页[确认] 查看指定楼层__  
上一主题 下一主题  
举报该贴

木暮一直看到帖子最后一楼，然后在回复区噼里啪啦敲了几个字，发送。

系统提示：【发送成功 经验值+1】

401L 坐等后续。

他搞不懂自己身为Beta为什么对这个问题感兴趣，反正他就是想知道。

02.

“喂，洋平！”花道看见前面那辆严重超载的电动车慢悠悠开着，气势汹汹地追上去，伸长双臂作大字型挡在车前。洋平见花道一副欲言又止的模样便主动跳下车，叫高宫望他们先走，待会学校见。虽是如此，花道那个超级任性的家伙等不及另外三人走远就扯住洋平的衣领，风风火火地把他拽进小巷子。“你跟我来！”

“那个帖子到底是怎么一回事啊？！”花道满脸通红，太阳穴突突地跳着。洋平把手搭在他肩上，力道不轻不重，他察觉此时此刻花道因愤怒全身绷硬得像块石头一般。“帖子是我开的，但我没说你们的名字，稍微敏感一点的信息都不会发上去的，放心。”

“什么敏感……”花道使劲吞了一口唾液，还是无法舒缓舌头干瘪僵直的窘状，喉咙、气管、六腑和五脏好似遇上山风烈火的干柴在体内噼里啪啦地烧了起来。洋平这个家伙！他说自己很敏感，所以一看就能代入吗？

结果砰的一声巨响，洋平等来的无非其他，正是樱木花道的必杀技：头槌。

这天篮球队分组练习，木暮专门留意起流川枫和樱木花道两人。花道看着流川背影的眼神是复杂的，闪着忍不住偷摸欣赏又誓要超越强者成为更强者的异常兴奋的光。花道拿到球从来都不会传给流川，当然宫城要是把球传给流川的话他就要嗷嗷大叫良田偏心了。花道又臭狐狸死狐狸地叫流川了，他们就不能正常交谈三句以上吗。

中途休息期间，热心的晴子给大家买了喝的，花道瞧见身躯娇小的她费力搬着一箱矿泉水就心急，冲上去二话不说把那箱水接过来扛肩上。“樱木君！”晴子抬手抹了抹额角汗水，半眯着眼笑问他：“过几天就是樱木君的生日了，有没有想要的礼物呢？”

“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈晴子小姐记得我生日！太开心了！”果然晴子小姐最终还是会被本天才的魅力所折服的，流川你这只臭狐狸死一边去！花道下意识地朝流川望去，此时流川投了一个漂亮的球，看都不看这边，也不知道他有没有听见刚才那番“直接宣判花道胜利流川惨败”的对话。

这让花道有点失望，他本来很期待看见流川沮丧的脸的，于是又扯大了嗓门：“只要是晴子小姐送的我都会很喜欢很喜欢很喜欢的，哈哈哈哈哈。我不想让晴子小姐破费，所以随便送我一个就好啦。”

跟晴子说话的时候眼睛忍不住往流川那个方向飘，花道明白这不应该，然而他也没有办法：只见流川做了一个漂亮的假动作，快速甩开对面小组的防守球员，脚步迅速交替移动到达篮下，再用力一跃，将橙红色的球体轻轻抛入篮中。这套被他称为“平民射球”的动作自己练了好久才勉强达成投三球中一球的成就，而流川轻轻松松就把球投了进去，全程行云流水，不见丝毫阻碍，看得他一愣一愣的。

再看看身旁的晴子，那眼珠子都要贴上流川枫了！可恶可恶可恶！“流川你这只臭狐狸！中途休息了还练什么练，爱出风头的大笨蛋！”流川闻言，微不可查地嘁了一声，运球跑了小半圈，在花道面前故意放慢脚步，对他说：“别偷懒了，大白痴。”

流川是吃醋了吧？是吧是吧？花道忽然裂开嘴傻笑，即使他不知道流川是吃谁的醋，他也不去深究，反正臭狐狸不好受就对了√。

目睹全程的木暮预感即将有大事发生。果不其然，短暂的休息过后，流川从上到下从内而外换了个人似的，发了狠一样投球，尽管他仍是那副波澜不惊的表情，但在场没有谁不能感受到这位超级新秀的强大气场。花道不甘示弱，非要一决高下，结果下半场练习赛彻底沦为他们的竞技场。

自从看了学校论坛上的那个帖子后，木暮的一个隐秘开关啪地打开了，他似乎有点明白花道为什么赌气，也似乎有点明白流川为什么生闷气了。彩子说得对，别看流川一副呆呆的样子，其实他这个人还真是很不容易服输的。

男生的身体很诚实，如果一个男生经常想和某个人肢体接触，那么他对那个人是有好感的。虽然双A的信息素会互相碰撞压制，但在剑拔弩张的对垒中，被生理上的斥异反应所驱动的同时又能达成精神上的契合，大概只有流川和花道能做到了。

众所周知，ABO世界里有三种标记手段。第一种暂时标记是身体接触，例如拥抱、牵手、接触，这种标记时间不长，信息素会慢慢散掉；第二种是咬痕标记，Alpha和Omega后颈有个腺体，那是信息素所在的地方，咬破对方腺体将自己信息素注入就能完成标记，这种标记时间会长一点；第三种是成结标记，就是Omega在发情期时被Alpha的精液直接射入生殖腔。当然他俩都是只有生殖器没有生殖腔的Alpha，第三种就不多说了。

那么流川和花道平时打打闹闹动手动脚的，算不算给对方作暂时标记？如此疯狂的念头像疾电般迅速贯穿木暮的大脑，激得他运球的手都微微颤抖起来。

练习结束后，木暮一边收拾东西一边故作轻松地问起流川打算送什么给花道做生日礼。流川沉默了片刻，把吸满汗水的毛巾搭在颈后，状似无意地挡住因紧张而瞬间飚起的浓郁信息素，在木暮以为他不会告诉自己的时候，才缓缓开口。

“随便送一个。”

03.

花道生日的前一晚，流川做了个春梦。他时而处于第三方视角，以一个局外人的身份看着自己和另一个年纪相仿、身形矫健的红发男人同在宽大柔软的床上，时而发觉自己就置身事中，那熟悉得不能再熟悉的脸庞在自己眼前蓦然放大。

花道说着一些流川听不懂的话，可能在现实中能明白，但梦里的事情总模模糊糊、颠三倒四的，流川没有深究，况且他根本没有思考的余地。对面的男人脸色潮红，校服上方的扣子经过方才的激烈打斗散开了，裸露出优美颈线，凸起的肩峰与平直的锁骨连成一线，再把松松垮垮的校服往下拉一点就能看见男人圆润的肩头。既紧张又兴奋的花道呼吸浅而急促，宽厚的胸膛不停起伏着，流川侧耳贴上去，听他怦然有力的心跳。

这是他男人的心跳。认识到这一点的流川心情大好，他愉悦地仰起头，对着花道敏感的下巴与喉结吹一口气。花道难耐地转了转脖子，想挣扎又不敢反应过激，似乎是维持自己的尊严不愿轻易服输那般，酥麻的痒感憋得他眼眶微微泛红，无声控诉着下流流川玩的小把戏，这样的花道更让他欲罢不能。

不同于自己浓郁醇厚的枫叶味信息素，如介于茶香与木香之间甘冽沉凝的秋的气息，花道身上散发着一股淡粉色的樱花香，是春天的诗意盎然，让流川回想起小时候在外婆家吃的樱花饼，糯米面皮绵软的口感和咸咸甜甜的味道相结合，吃过以后口齿留香，经久不散。

手掌覆上他后颈轻轻摩挲着他的腺体，在流川耐心引导下花道渐渐舒缓了眉头，任由流川把舌头放进他的嘴里肆意扫荡，孜孜不倦地汲取来不及咽下的津液。渐渐地，两人都沉浸在接吻的快乐中，花道的手一会儿轻柔抚摸着男人黑色的头发，一会儿紧紧抠住流川的肩膀。流川宠溺地闭上狭长双眼，随他摆弄。

他俩的吻技还很青涩，但在梦里流川觉得自己更胜一筹，至少他脸皮更厚一点，不像那个超级大白痴一样好调戏。刚才不过是挑衅地问了句“就这样？”，花道小朋友就受不了了，为了证明天才做什么都好，连接吻也不例外，他狠狠吻上流川的唇，吮吸啃咬那两片柔软，直到咬出一丝铁锈味才肯伸出舌尖帮他舔一舔。两股信息素的味道在狭小的空间里嬉戏纠缠。

等花道动作放缓，流川按住他的后腰，猛地翻转过身体，支起两臂将花道禁锢于自己和大床之间，膝盖顶进去强势分开他自然摆放的双腿，流川没留意自己内裤是何时消失的，又或者他本来就没穿，腿间直挺挺的性器贴在花道那包裹着肿胀下体的花色布料上。

花道羞赧地别过脸，染上红晕的右耳特别勾人，流川张嘴含住他柔软圆润的耳垂，听见身下男人哼出细微的叹息声，明明玩弄的只不过是人人都有的器官，映在流川充满欲望的双眼里却变得异常色情。

褪下遮挡花道肉体的衣物，帮他脱去最后一道束缚，花道膨胀的性器急不可待地弹出来并高高翘起，铃口兴奋地冒出汩汩晶莹汁液。流川往指尖抹了一点，然后将手指缓缓送进花道穴口，花道似乎对异物的侵入十分不满，皱着眉，额头全是汗水，那双打篮球的大手倏地抬起狠力掐住流川的细腰，像要推开这个黑发男人，又像要捏碎他摧毁他让他也分担一下自己的疼痛一般。流川轻轻吻走他细薄滚烫的汗珠，既不想看他如此难受，也不愿意放过他和自己性交时的任何表情，无论是体内被撑满被贯穿从而得到的精神满足与欢愉，抑或是堕入欲望深渊肉体被撕裂成两半的剧烈痛楚。 

流川又将两根手指送入他身体里，因常年打球而磨出的粗糙茧子刮过敏感的内壁，激得男人紧张收缩起小穴，过了好一阵子才被那几根来回揉按戳弄的灵活手指弄到射精，溢出的白浊液体点点洒在流川平坦结实的小腹上。这是什么，流川有点茫然。摸了一把那滑腻腻黏糊糊的东西，又将它尽数揩在花道白里透红的臀肉上。

他觉得自己下体要爆炸了，拔出手指，掰开男人的双臀，试图将性器戳进还在翕动的后穴中，然后狠狠顶弄他，让那个自诩天才的笨蛋尝试一下自己的厉害。

可后来到底戳进去没有呢，流川倒记不清楚，只是醒来发现自己梦遗了。周围一丝风也没有，热得他出了一身汗，把衣服都浸湿了。

04.

整夜无梦的花道一觉醒来发现自己有些疲惫，好像跟谁酣畅淋漓地打了一架那样，真奇怪。他一边打着哈欠一边走在路上，今天就他一个人，樱木军团其余四人不知所踪。“搞什么啊，那帮家伙。”花道撇撇嘴小声嘀咕着，眼神染了几分落寞，“哼，那群呆瓜，没指望他们会记得本天才的生日。”洋平也是，神秘兮兮的，一大早不见人影，该不会是因为之前巷子里的争执……啧，花道掻了掻有些扎手的短发，一想到这个就心烦意乱。臭狐狸能不能快点滚出我的脑海啊。

没想到当花道推开教室趟门，他那群兄弟就开始又吹小喇叭又撒彩花地欢迎他，搞得跟个排练很久的文艺汇演一样。“愣着干嘛，过来啊，花道。”洋平笑着对他说。看到他们的瞬间，花道那米粒般大小的委屈情绪早已烟消云散，取而代之的是巨大的欢喜。像极了拿到好吃的糖果并紧紧攥在手心的孩子那般，笑得见牙不见眼。

他还发现自己桌子上堆了好几个大大的礼品盒。“这是什么？”他指着上面绑了漂亮丝带的礼品盒，被告知是晴子送的，随后又指了指这个，指了指那个，都是篮球部队员们送的。“我们也给你准备了礼物哦！花道，看你抽屉里！”大楠雄二朝他挤眉弄眼，花道好奇，弯腰往里一看，这什么啊？！

抽屉里赫然放着封面印有性感半裸肉体的色情杂志！见花道的脸腾地一下变红，野间忠一郎适时插个嘴：“不是看你前段日子性别二次分化了嘛，你比其他人成熟得早，了解一下什么ABO什么发情的也好。”“最近我们打工赚的钱都给你买礼物啦。”高宫望边说边含着青瓜味薯片嚼得咔嚓咔嚓响。

毫无意外，他们四人最终又得到了花道头槌的奖励。

问了一轮下来，没有看到流川的礼物。花道说不清内心的感受，自己跟臭狐狸的关系本就水火不容，不给生日礼物是情理之中的事，自己到底在期望什么呢，他要是真送了才尴尬好吧。“我才不要臭狐狸的礼物呢。”他一直暗示自己不要介意，而实际上，花道没发现自己因为流川的原因，连平日里最喜欢的晴子小姐送礼物给自己，那阵激动也不过持续了短短几秒钟。

出于个人原因，当天篮球部的常规训练，流川和花道两只小鬼都有点魂不守舍。其中花道的情况尤为严重，心里想着事情，没注意到宫城的传球，啪的一声球体直接往屁股上招呼。“你给我专心点。”赤木给了他一记爱的铁拳。

“嗷！大猩猩！”看到花道捂着头顶肿起的大包，昨晚以后有点心虚一直不敢与梦里另一位男主角有过多眼神交流的流川枫终于忍不住勾了勾嘴角，像往常一样对他说了句大白痴。

“啊？臭狐狸你找扁吗？”花道觉得还是打一场比较好，只不过碍于安西教练在场，最后变成了两人球技上的one on one。

直到天空的霞光渐渐淡了下去，体育馆里的灯愈发刺眼，那篮球撞击地板发出的砰砰声以及球鞋摩擦地板发出的尖锐声音依然不绝于耳。即使社团活动时间结束了，他们仍旧处于激烈的比赛中。

面对花道的防守，流川两腿弯曲，重心下降，上体前倾，用上体和腿保护球的同时用左手短促地拍按球，然后突然改变方向向右侧运球，转过身子，换另一个方向跑去，不给对方喘息的时间，将篮球投进篮圈。

就算花道的防守再严密，他也不会放弃进攻。

05.

不知道过了多久，反正两人都玩得尽兴以后，满头大汗的流川叫住了同样累得气喘吁吁的花道。他从书包里拿出一个篮球，单手抛给他，花道一愣，本能反应地接住了突然飞来的球。“？”

突然想起来自己的眼镜落在体育馆没拿，木暮急急忙忙原路折回，却在进馆前及时刹住了脚步——从半开半掩的门缝里看到只有流川和花道两个人。他发誓他从没想过要听人墙角的，但这情况大概不进去打扰更妙，他也不需要竖起耳朵，因为他们的谈话声就在空旷的体育馆里回荡着。

“送你的礼物。”是流川佯装冷静的解释，只不过微微颤抖的尾音上扬，暴露了些许紧张。

“喂，你……？”花道迟疑，瞪大的眼睛里写满不可思议。

哦？流川真的准备了生日礼物送给花道？木暮小心翼翼地往那边张望，呃，是个篮球？他揉了揉高度近视的眼睛，确定没有看错，那确实是个篮球。虽说篮球对篮球员而言是很重要的东西，但不得不说有点普通了，木暮心想，体育馆什么不多，篮球就很多，果然是随便送一个吗。

“你送我这个？”脑袋空白一时失语的花道终于把后半句接了上来。

木暮心里咯噔一下：完了，这两人是不是真的要打一架了。

没等流川回答，他又听花道问：“你干嘛在上面写个鬼画符啊？”

“那是超级厉害的球星的签名，大白痴。”

原来如此。木暮自顾自地点点头。

“哦……哦！哈哈哈哈哈，”花道像突然反应过来发生了什么事情般爽朗地笑着，“是不是你也觉得只有本天才才配拥有它。”

“算了，不送了，你还回来。”流川不想把自己一直珍藏的篮球送给眼前这个臭屁男人了，他三步并两步走近花道，强忍着被花道迅速散发的信息素冲得头晕眼花的刺激，作势要把礼物拿回去。

挟带着一股强烈信息素的流川朝自己步步逼近，那是裹着一层萧瑟清冷而内里炙热焦灼的浓醇枫叶味，花道刻在基因里的好战本性被激发起来，“不给。”他朝流川吐舌头扮鬼脸，“哪有送出去又收回来的道理啊，狡猾狐狸。”

“大白痴。”

“我事先说明啊，臭狐狸，你生日那天我可没东西送你的。”

“大白痴。”

流川坚持要拿回篮球，花道就转过身子将篮球死死地抱在怀中不撒手，好似平日在赛场上又抢下一个篮板球的他，勇猛，顽强，敢拼敢抢，任性妄为，毫无章法，让人无法忽视的存在。

手臂穿过花道腋下时，鼻尖不小心蹭到他鲜艳的红色短发，呼吸间灼热的气息如同细软羽毛般扫过他线条好看的肩颈，流川能感觉到身前男人信息素强度的增加，空气里流动着越来越浓烈的樱花香。不同于流川信息素越强压越干爽的特性，花道大量信息素的散发使偌大的空间弥漫起神奈川樱花酒微醺的湿润水汽，很呛鼻，也够刺激。

流川鬼迷心窍地一口咬住他的腺体，樱花的馥郁芳香瞬间充斥整个口腔，初品略涩，回味甘甜。而自己霸道的信息素也从那处咬痕入侵花道的身体，随着花道沸腾奔流的血液迅速传播。那个时候，花道觉得自己真的要死了，每条神经每个细胞都在火辣辣地烧。

“流川枫？”花道惊得大声叫出他的全名，“松开！你犯规！”他急得脸颊通红，复杂情绪如激荡的洪潮般突然崩开堤口，怒吼着咆哮着势不可挡地涌进胸口。想用手肘撞开身后的人，但流川纹丝不动，依着这个既像抢球又像拥抱的姿势彼此肌肤紧贴，触碰之处每一根汗毛都微微竖立起来。

“你敢咬我，我就咬回你，臭狐狸！”

木暮没敢多留，怕被那两头野兽发现之后小命不保，至于落下的眼镜只好明天早点回来拿了。

过了一两天他又记起学校论坛上那个帖子，坐等后续的他原本还想把双Alpha的故事读下去，却不料之前的求问帖没了，反而多了一个需要投币才能查看隐藏内容的帖子，他看着标题，愣了足足半分钟，忽然笑了。

另一边。

“喂，洋平！”难得花道没有拿课间休息几分钟补眠。洋平应了一声，眼前双手插袋看起来有些紧张的花道环视四周，确定班上没有其他同学注意到他俩，才压低声音问：“你新开的帖子又是怎么回事？”上节数学课，他前面两个女生一直叽叽喳喳说个不停，吵得他脑壳疼，又按捺不住蠢蠢欲动的好奇心，一下课就来找洋平问个清楚。

花道所指的，正是最近在湘北高校论坛上一夜爆红、名为《谁说两个Alpha不能在一起》的帖子。

洋平耸了耸肩，目露笑意：“那都是高宫他们的主意，他们说以后要好好记录一下你跟流川的故事，把给你买礼物的钱赚回来噢。”

砰的一声。又是一记头槌。

-END.


End file.
